Love Sick
by DementedOutcast
Summary: When Stone and Cassandra have a rude awakening in the same bed they need to figure out what happened to them the day before, why Stone's phone is missing and if magic was involved.
1. Chapter 1

For the past several hours Jake Stone had been in a great sleep, his hands tightly hugging the pillow – thing was he didn't know what in the hell happened to him yesterday and that's what happened to the same person beside him, and she had been off her pillow, her head lying on the mattress and her back to him. Her hair spread out like a wild fire. That's when he shot his eyes open, screaming as he leaped to his feet and dragged some of the covers, wrapping it around his waist. Damn.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Stone frantically yelled, wide eyed.

Cassandra immediately turned her head to the side, blinking in confusion then quickly shot up to her feet and wrapping the rest of the sheets around her body. What the hell happened to them? Whatever it was they had to find out – no one else couldn't know about their little problem, if someone did find out they wouldn't hear the end of the teasing. This was not how Stones planned spending his morning. Pretty sure the same went with Cassandra.

They were screwed.

"Your bed?" Cassandra incredulously said. "This is _my_ bed . . . isn't?" She finished, perplexed. She didn't remembered what happened either. Damn.

Stone, right now didn't care if it was his room or hers because he just realized they were both in the same room completely underdressed and he was wondering if they had slept together – he was desperately hoping that didn't happened. If he even tried to remember – in fact he didn't wasn't to try to remember knowing the fear of losing control of himself scared him. This thing scared him. Cassandra raised a cautious brow wondering if he was okay. He sheepishly smiled.

"Did we . . . you know . . .?" Stones warily started to ask, scattering his eyes around the room.

He just didn't know how to look at her since he hands been in a situation like this before – she probably hadn't either. So if last night did happen he would try and ease her down a bit saying it wouldn't happen again.

Hopefully.

That's pretty much all that was going on through his mind.

"I can't . . . remember." Cassandra slowly said scared at what actually did happen between them.

Stone figured as much, but you can't always have your hopes up even when things don't seem right. Today was going to be a long, frightening day. Fuck, he just hoped no one would recognize their discomfort, especially Eve Baird.

"We keep this quiet, okay?" Stone asked in a slightly soft tone. She only nodded her head.

_This cannot be happening_. He thought. And just when things started to feel fine for the first part of the morning and then everything else went to shit. He liked her. He just didn't trust. Stones wanted to crawl back into bed, pretend like it never happened, but he couldn't because last did happen. He was slowly going insane. Cassandra gave him another weird glance, like she wasn't affected at all by this situation and if she is she's a great actor. He gave her another sheepish smile, wishing she would stop worrying, but that was not happening. You can't stay calm knowing you either did or didn't sleep with someone you knew and worked with. Well, things could have been ten times shittier.

_Buzz_.

_Buzz_.

_Buzz_.

The phone on the night stand rang as both Stone and Cassandra warily stared at it seeing Baird's number appear on the screen. Cassandra gave him another look that said _don't_-_answer_-_it_ while Stones told her if they didn't answer things would get suspicious and neither of them wanted that, let alone have, Baird, Jenkins, Flynn, or Ezekiel know about their problem. One person was enough to know. That was Cassandra.

"Hello?" He quickly said, Cassandra staring at him wide eyed.

Problem was he answered her phone. So that's why she gave him those looks. Moron.

"Stone, why do you have Cassandra's phone?" Baird steadily asked, confusion entering her voice. Damn it, now she was going to suspect things.

"Stone." Cassandra incredulously cried, walking over to him so she could get the phone. He swiftly side stepped her whispering a no. She grunted in annoyance.

"Was that Cassandra?" Baird suddenly said with interest. Stones internally cursed.

" . . .Yeah." He weakly said as he stared at Cassandra the whole time. He didn't want her to attack him again.

"What the hell is going on? And why do you have Cassandra's phone?" Baird asked the same questions again wanting to know what in the hell was going on wherever the hell they were. She had a hint of wariness in her tone.

"Nothing and I just misplaced my phone. Cassandra's helping me find it." Stones evenly said then put a hand up in defense when she took a few steps forward.

"Stone." She called out again. So she was a little scared of letting the other guys know about them, maybe more than him since she did betray them for a few hours – only because she was scared.

Her life was ticking away.

Stone shrugged his shoulders that said _what_-_else_-_was_- _I_- _supposed_-_to_-_say_. Baird sighed under her breath, feeling a headache coming on, but she let a smile fall on her face when she played with the other phone in her hand she found near the artifacts. Knowing Stones with his IQ, she never would have thought he'd leave his phone lying around – except it was dead. But the way he kept speaking, she was getting a bit concerned, especially with Stones since he never leaves his phone lying around. Baird knew something was happening and she was going to find out. All hell was going to break loose. You can't always get what you want.

"Your phone is at the library." She slowly said, placing it in her jacket pocket. "We have work to do."

"A job already?"

"No, this is a different type of job." Baird said as she hung up the phone.

Stone quizzically stared at the phone in his hand for a few seconds before he placed it back on the night stand then stared into Cassandra's eyes, a look of worry in them – she had been extremely afraid of this, way more than he thought, but he couldn't just tell her it was going to be okay because it wasn't okay – they slept together. Or at least that's what he thought, he was still hoping he didn't, but things weren't looking great. He was going to say something to try and calm her down, but she was more pissed that he answered her phone, so she violently snatched it from the counter then turned away, her back to him.

She seemed to be okay.

For now.

"We have a job."

"What do we do about . . . you know . . . _this_?" Cassandra tentatively said as she popped her head from the side of the bed and locked gazes with him.

"We . . . act like it's always been a normal day or however normal works with magic." Stone declared. She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was something that was just swirling around my head for a while and I was just wondering how it odd it would be if these were together with this problem on their hands and with a little magic involved. (Still thinking of something. I don't anything yet.) And I know the show just started, but I couldn't really hep myself. **

**Hope this was okay. **

**Leave a review to let me know how I did or criticize me. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Stone and Cassandra made it back to the other library, Baird was waiting for them at the door as she quizzically stared at them, debating whether she should ask what the hell was going on between them or decide how the hell the library became such a mess. Stone and Cassandra shared a wary look, not really knowing what to say, other than he was still searching for his phone . The fact remained that Eve Baird was pissed - not that it really mattered since she's always pissed - depending on what job you take or what you do. The question was: what the hell was Baird Eve pissed about?

Stone and Cassandra or the library?

"I thought you said we had a job." Stone asked slightly confused. He was more worried about the other problem.

"Oh, you do. You two were the last ones here last night with Flynn." Baird said in a quick tone, not giving them any room to talk. "Your job is to find out what the hell happened to the library and find Flynn." She declared in a slightly annoyed tone.

Well, looks like she was pissed at both reasons.

"Flynn?" Cassandra suddenly said, shock entering her voice. She didn't remember anything about him. Why the hell was Flynn with them?

That was something Baird didn't want to know or more likely couldn't understand, so whatever was still going on they didn't know someone or something was bound to tell them - they only hoped it didn't. They didn't want anyone else to know. Stone and Cassandra felt like they were living a nightmare they couldn't escape from and they both realized as well if Baird was this enraged they could only imagine how Jenkins would react. This was a complete hell and they were staring right at the devil. Eve Baird.

What more could possibly go wrong?

Everything.

And they didn't like any part of it.

"No, the man who owns this place." Baird sarcastically said in anger. Cassandra flinched, playing with her fingers to rid of her uneasiness.

Damn, Baird sure could sound like the devil. Crazy agent.

Baird tiredly sighed under her breath, rubbing the sides of her temples and whispered a sorry, giving them a soft smile. Stone did the same, but in a more distracted way, and whatever these two were hiding she was going to let that disappear for a while since they appeared on edge. Who the hell wouldn't appear on edge if you didn't remember who you slept with? She looked between the two and rolled her eyes then gave Stone his phone back.

"Just clean the place up before Jenkins arrives. Ezekiel and I have an errand to run." Baird suddenly said storming off to the main entrance.

Stone and Cassandra blinked multiple times as they watched her leave, waiting for that moment to hear the door slam and when they did they faced each other with terrifying expressions - they just had a lot of questions, especially about a certain librarian.

"What the hell is happening?" Cassandra incredulously asked frantically waving her arms in the air. Stone shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know!" He shouted back in the same incredulous voice as her.

Now you wonder why people used magic, so they could get past all their problems, but for these two it caused them all sorts of hell, even if they didn't know the full extent. Why the hell was Flynn or Jenkins leaving all this magic and artifacts junk lying around for them to play around with. And what kind of library didn't have some cell for these things to lock away?

Cassandra started to pace back and forth for several tense seconds, her thumb to her mouth as she desperately tried to remember last night. Only problem was she couldn't remember a damn thing. She hated not know in things and drove her over the edge, probably beyond. This really was a living hell and it was probably laughing right at their sorry asses. This day was going to suck, majorly. Stone warily watched her as she kept pacing - She was losing her mind faster than he thought she would, but this was not the time to be freaking out over something that could have or couldn't have happened. She needed to calm down, otherwise Stone would do the exact same.

"And what the hell happened to Flynn?" Cassandra suddenly shouted as Stone verbally flinched, taken aback from the slight pitch difference in her voice.

She sounded like a damn school girl.

Stone wanted to stop her, put his hands on her shoulders and make her look him in his eyes, but he couldn't because if he tried it wouldn't end well for him, so he just left her to pace. Some nice friend he was. So then he muttered something under his breath about maybe it wasn't a bad thing that they had slept together and that's when Cassandra immediately refrained from taking another step, glaring daggers at him. For someone so smart he could be a real ass. Bastard. Now you wonder why she was so caught up in her shitty emotions, because this idiot didn't really know how to handle this.

Neither did she.

They were trying, at least that's what he thought.

"You think it wouldn't be so bad if we actually slept together?" Cassandra yelled in disbelief as Stone took a cautious step back, holding his hands up in defense.

The way men think.

Unbelievable.

"Stone, I would go to the end's of the earth to prove that I didn't sleep with you!" Cassandra bitterly yelled taking those few steps forward so he got a better look at her hurt figure.

When those words left her mouth, a look of hurt was displayed on Stone's face and he took another step back, unable to really understand this side of her - he was kind of scared of this uncoordinated Cassandra, but if anything was really hurt it had been Stone because he kind of did like her. He just didn't seen it going anywhere. Or maybe it was just him. Where all men that dense? Idiot. She had stopped yelling altogether when she saw that sad look cover his face.

A wave of silence hit them for a few seconds as they let themselves drown out the horrors of the night before flow somewhere in the far back's of their mind. How else could they work if they kept over thinking things? Stone hoped he didn't reach that point yet - he might be worse. It wasn't something he wanted to think about, especially right now since he'd rather get this day over than sulk about their problem when they're trying to fix it.

"Well, I only sleep with people when I'm drunk." Stone said, unaware as he looked away from her and stared at the mess they left in the library. They didn't care about that right now.

Who the hell would?

Thing kept shittier. What else was going to happen next?

That's when it abruptly clicked, that they shared the same knowing looks with bright smiles on their faces, but that quickly disappeared when Cassandra said it only helped them with their blackout, not how they ended up in bed together. Stone frowned, forcing his mind to recollect some parts of his previous night - nothing happened until they both heard the buzzing of his phone sound off in the quiet library. They were so screwed.

"Jenkins?" Stones alarmingly said aloud. Definitely screwed.

"What's going on?" Jenkins warily asked in a slow tone. Stone gulped.

"What?" He was caught off guard for a moment, thinking they might've been caught. Now look who's over thinking. "Nobody had sex." He quickly said.

Cassandra viciously smacked his arms as he rubbed it, feeling the pain already throb and mouthed a sorry. "That's just me being funny."

"Uh, why are you calling?" Stone said calmly asked.

"I'm returning your call." Jenkins dryly answered. Cassandra and Stone shared a worried look.

"We didn't call you, Jenkins."

"That wasn't you, Stone singing piña colada to me at four in the morning?" Jenkins said in disbelief as they both raised a questioning brow.

"Do you like piña coladas in the rain?" He dumbly said. Jenkins cut the line. Well, it was better to act yourself than have people berating you with questions if you act out of character.

"Flynn keeps a catalog of the artifacts we've used and put away. Why don't we check that out and start from there?"

"And where is Flynn?"

"I'll call him." Stone pressed speed dial one then unexpectedly heard the resonating sound from the counter. "Oh, this is not good." He muttered.

What the hell made it think it was?

"Nope, it's not." Cassandra said, concerned and stared at the phone blinking on the other side of the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha, would you look at that. I updated again! Guess who isn't studying for their mid-terms? Me. I should be doing that, but I couldn't help myself from posting another chapter! Ha! Am I'm updating this too fast? Let me and I'll slow down. I also want to thank the people who have followed, favorite, and reviewed for this FF! You know who you are!Well, enough of this part. **

**I find it funny that Cassandra doesn't want to sleep him . . . . . . . . at least not the way she was yesterday. Poor Stone, but he'll get his chance soon, maybe. Now the fun part comes when they have to try and find Flynn while trying to put the puzzle back together about them. Well, hope you guys like this , and one more thing, sorry if there are many mistakes!  
><strong>

**Drop a review on the way down.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

For the last few minutes, Stone and Cassandra had their backs leaned against some shelves with a few book sitting in their laps and their eyes dryly staring at the ceiling - they had no luck finding Flynn or wherever the hell they left him. This was definitely not the way they thought they would spend one of their days off, let alone clean a damn library when they have no damn recollection of the night before. Seriously, who the hell does wreck a library?

These two, apparently.

And the world has to put up with their shit, honestly you'd think they'd actually be able to handle this - yeah right. Their asses have been planted on the floor for the longest time and they haven't found anything that could lead them to Flynn while still trying to find the catalog - that was probably with him too and they don't even know where the hell he was. Baird should know where that man was since they're slightly involved with each other, but no. You'd think they'd even have some sort of trackers too, well take another guess. No.

Stone exasperatedly sighed aloud wondering what would have happened this day if they hadn't woken up in the same bed - magic and chaos. That pretty much summed up more than their chaotic lives. And they liked it. What more could really possibly happen? Here, he was trying to find other logical ways to spend his day instead of looking for Flynn.

Wherever he was they were sure that he could take care of himself.

Or at least they hoped.

Some nice friends they were.

"Did we really make mess?" Cassandra suddenly asked looking at the annex covered in several open books, papers and misplaced artifacts scattered around them.

Jenkins was going to screw them over once this was over.

Stone turned his head to her then at the mess and shrugged his shoulders. He could care less about that crap. "I guess so." He whispered.

"I like you Stone, but I don't wanna' have this. . . " Cassandra said staring straight ahead to another book shelf and rested her chin on her knees.

Stone was slightly taken aback - she was still thinking about that. Huh, that was new. Usually she would find ways to distract herself or she would rant about her scientific equations or some shit like that. But the one person who normally helped her out with all her science break downs was Jake Stone. Now he kind of just let her sitting there. The hell was his problem? It's not like he had some tumor growing inside of his head. Asshole.

"Maybe we can just leave it was as a one time thing, ya' know. . . If it did happen. Just a one night thing." Stone warily suggested. Where the hell was he finding these propositions?

The way he thought - it was stupid.

Cassandra finally turned to him, locking gazes with him as she gave him an insecure smile. She didn't like that idea. What's even worse than sleeping with one of your good friends was trying to remember if they had a few shots of alcohol then waking up right next to them in their screwed up world that involved magic - possibly. Normally you'd rather live a dream than a nightmare and that's what was happening with them. That can usually be a good thing and that can also be a bad thing.

"I guess so." She sadly said. Stone caught the difference in her tone and raised a brow.

"Well, we can't find the catalog," Stone started to say to break the tension. Scared American. "I'm assuming it's with him."

Really, he was changing the subject? And Cassandra was even thinking about giving him something a little more.

But he peaked her interests.

Men.

"But we don't even know where Flynn is, Stone." Cassandra said as Stone slyly grinned. She narrowed her eyes.

Cassandra warily stared at him as he pulled his phone from his pocket - now things started to make a little sense. Damn. Well, what was a little luck going to bring them?

* * *

><p>Out of all the damn places they could have left Flynn at and out of all the damn things that could have happened to Flynn, their idiotic asses left his sorry ass in a bar. This had been one of the most screwed up things that happened to them with magic and look where the hell it got them. And the question was: how in the world did those three in end up in a bar with Flynn?<p>

Sometimes magic had a funny way of messing with their minds.

Stone and Cassandra warily stared at Flynn who had passed out at the bar counter, his arms hanging by his sides and his head resting on the solid - well, this explained a lot of their problems. Stone and Cassandra shared a worried look for a few seconds before they went over to him, but they couldn't exactly move, like their feet were wedged into the ground. Were they afraid of seeing Flynn? Probably, though it was their fault their in this shitty mess.

You'd think things would change.

You'd be idiot if you did.

Well, they were idiots for dealing with magic and then there was Flynn - honestly, what the hell were thinking?

"Oh shit," Someone from the bar counter suddenly said aloud. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He angrily asked through clenched teeth.

The hell?

"Us?" They asked in unison with raised brows.

"You two and that sleeping idiot wrecked my bar last night." The barman growled and glared daggers at the confused pair.

"We. . ." Stone didn't exactly know what to say without enraging the barman. "We don't remember anything." He slowly said, cautiously taking a few steps forward, Cassandra following suit.

"No shit. You and your girlfriend had drink after drink." The barman spat, taking a bottle from the sink trying to clean it without breaking it since these two wrecked his bar. He was a bit pissed. Maybe more.

"She's not my girlfriend." Stone warily proclaimed stealing a look at her. She didn't seem to mind.

Stone was the real idiot.

The barman raised a questioning brow with a dry look on his face. "Really, because you two couldn't keep your hands off each other." They shared another glance.

Why did they feel like there was a lot more he wasn't telling them?

"Does this place have any cameras?" Stone asked slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah and you three owe me five thousand dollars for breaking two window, destroyed two tables and most of the alcohol." The barman dryly said. Stone and Cassandra incredulously stared at him.

Ah, there was the rest of this problem.

Dumbasses.

* * *

><p>They watched as they suddenly saw Flynn come around a back corner of the bar and someone else coming from the front, an expensive bottle of tequila in his hand then viciously slammed it the side of his head and watched as they saw Flynn run into someone else from behind. This was not good. And that was going to leave a few bruises.<p>

And a pounding headache.

"Poor Flynn." Cassandra sadly whispered. Stone rolled his eyes. Was he jealous? Damn, the things she did to him.

That's when Stone and Cassandra caught themselves sitting at the bar counter with several drinks sitting beside them and immense smiles plastered to their redden face and just watched a drunken Flynn get thrown around like he was some human punching bag. They winced when someone's fist struck the side of his cheek. Damn.

"Well, this explains why we can't remember anything." Stone muttered under his breath.

"But doesn't this explain our other thing." Cassandra slowly said in a quiet tone.

"You still me owe me money."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll send you a check." Stone dryly said patting his shoulder for some some reassurance.

Did Stone really think the barman would be able to trust them after the little stunts they pulled in his bar yesterday. Probably not, but what was life without taking any chances?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't really like this chapter, no matter how many time I reversed things, but if you guys liked it that's fine with me. I do hope it turned out okay. And for the people who are reviewing this story, I thank you. You know who you are.**

**Now that we know a little more about their problem and poor Flynn, they're still looking for another reason about their night together and just where exactly Jenkins is. Only chaos surrounds them. And just how does Flynn really look?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look who finally updated! You can find my excuse at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Stone and Cassandra gave each other a concerned glance when they walked back into the main part of the bar as they stared at Flynn's sleeping form. Damn. Just what the hell were they supposed to tell him? That was something for Cassandra to figure out, or at least that's what Stone was thinking. They both annoyingly sighed under their breath as they warily walked over to him, not wanting to make a sound as they saw him clutching so sort of bottle in his hand - that was not good.<p>

Stone suspiciously looked at the bottle for a quick moment wondering what the hell it was then looked back up to see Cassandra with a "what" look on her face and then back at the bottle. She got what he was trying to say.

"I'm right here. Just talk to me." Cassandra whispered in an irritated tone, rolling her eyes.

"Right, sorry."

"Honestly, how the hell did this really happen?" Cassandra dryly muttered locking eyes with him. He raised a brow. He was slightly confused.

Stone just ignored her comment for the moment before anything else happened to them or Flynn, but before he did anything to wake up the poor, sleeping librarian, Stone slowly took the bottle from his hand as he watched Flynn to make sure he didn't stir or did something to scare the shit out of them. And that was his part of their damn problem. That bottle was also part of the freaking reason why Stone and Cassandra were together in the same bed.

He had a sly grin on his face shaking his head side to side, almost wanting to let out a hysterical laugh until he dawned on another fucking problem. Just how many did they keep running into? But that other thing was what the hell were they even do with Flynn? That was a good question to get back to another thing.

When things didn't go their way, you ended up like this two: Stone and Cassandra. Normally people would try and talk out their circumstances out, but unlike these two, Stone tended to make Cassandra feel bad for what she had caused them. Maybe just him. He just found it difficult. And Cassandra had always been the sacrificing one, never one to think things through when it came to her tumor, but when she actually started to like someone she made the biggest idiot of himself. So for people like them they just had to get through the day.

And that's first getting through this shitty day. If that was even remotely possible.

"What? What is it? Why are you smiling like that?" She suddenly asked him in a confused voice. He shook his head again.

The hell?

"Stone!" She cried through clenched teeth. He finally looked in her eyes, his smile reach the corner's of his mouth.

"I think I might have just found out the reason why we can't really remember anything." He swirled the bottle in his hand, that smile never leveling his face. Cassandra violently shrugged.

Damn.

"That's great and all, Stone, but what the hell are we gonna' tell Flynn?" She growled frantically waving her hands around their problem. He gave her a blank look.

"We could just say we found him here."

"Do you honestly think he'll believe you?" Cassandra incredulously said viciously pointing at him. He blinked.

Stone frowned and gave her a dry look as he let his shoulders sag - God, he was such a damn child. Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest as raised a brow that told him to test her the way she was now, because if he did he would get his ass chewed by her. Several tense seconds before Stone dramatically rolled his eyes muttering something along the line of, "crazy beast." She snickered and told him to get over it and just wake up Flynn. Cassandra could be quite demanding.

Stone steadily looked at her for one more moment before he cautiously looked at the sleeping figure at the counter - this was not what he fucking sighed up for. Stone exasperatedly sighed as he lightly shook Flynn awake - nothing. This was going to be more annoying than he thought. He gazed into her eyes once more as if asking, "should I keep going?" She raised both her brows telling him to keep trying. There was still nothing.

"Just how much could he have taken?" Stone incoherently mumbled. "Hey, wake up. Flynn."

Nothing.

"Flynn!"

That was the last straw for Cassandra because she definitely didn't roll her eyes, she definitely didn't grow agitated, she definitely didn't ignore the twitch in her brow and she definitely wasn't going to put up with this shit any longer, so she grabbed Flynn by the collar of his suit as she viciously shook him and told him to wake his sorry ass up before she threatened to leave him behind.

She really was a beast.

"Flynn, you better wake the hell up!" She angrily yelled as she watched his head roll back - there could have been better ways to wake him.

"Cassandra, there are healthier ways to wake him." Stone warily proclaimed in a low tone, not really sure if he should've intervened - too late to back out.

"Wake up, you lazy ass librarian!" She icily said glaring at his unresponsive figure. Damn.

"Cassandra." Stone warningly said.

"If you have any other ideas, Stone be my guest." She growled. He narrowed his eyes.

This was not like her at all and he knew that which meant this was getting way out of hand for her - she wasn't able to take much more of this, let alone handle him in the process until it finally hit him, hard, that the gravity of their problem was adding more and more weight in their shoulders to carry - Cassandra was terrified, hell he had been too. She just couldn't only put herself in the picture - she had Jake Stone. The way this world worked and the people who were damn well stuck in it. This was not a day they were both expecting.

Stone carefully looked at her, a calculating look flash in his eyes as he tried to understand who affected she was, how scared she was to continued this, but that wasn't all their problem and the other part that had been was that she didn't actually wanted to have that night to happen. He figured that out too quickly - too much for her liking, so he slightly pushed that thought to back of his mind, gently stepping over to her side, a worried look showering his face. She wasn't the only one scared of this shit. Jake Stone was too.

"Cassandra." Stone softly called as he placed one of his hands in her shoulder while the other kept an iron grip on the librarian - Flynn was stuck in the middle of this part of their shit.

"Cassandra. Cassandra look at me." Stone said placing his hand underneath her chin, moving her face back to him as he got a better look at her.

Parts of her hair fell on her face as she slowly locked eyes with him. He gave her a sheepish smile, one that told something about this were going to be okay, that they could handle it, but she didn't want that. Cassandra wanted, more like needed to find the real truth about it, so she could feel some reassurance. Stone didn't mind. He placed her hair behind her ear letting her see him smile. Damn the things she could do to him.

He felt all these emotions at the wrong time.

"Damn what you do to me." He incoherently muttered under his breath. She gave him a weird look. He shook his head.

"I can't deal with this anymore. . . or you. My mind literally cannot handle this amount of not knowing the truth." She quickly said taking a step back from his touch. Oh, shit.

"Hey, just breathe." He soothingly said. He wasn't taking that step forward only because he knew she wouldn't want it.

That one step was also hurting him. Stone was done feeling things he shouldn't be be feeling because just seeing her like this, a little broken was starting to take a toll on since he was the one who kind of told her that he didn't really mind about them sleeping together, but now he really knew what her toll was and it wasn't pretty. Stone wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine, that none of this ever happened and he opened his big mouth, ruining what they could have had - he should have kept his mouth shut on that - he didn't. It was partially his fault. Was he going to take that step? Probably not. It was probably better that way.

Before Stone or Cassandra could say anything more, Flynn suddenly shot his head up from the counter, swirling to his feet as he could barely recollect his balance, so he just stayed seated for a few seconds until he caught the sight of the two staring into each other's eyes then immediately bolted to his feet with an infuriated look on his face yelling, "You two! What the hell did you . . ." He never got to finish what he was saying when they both sharply interrupted him.

"Flynn!" They incredulously yelled in unison, desperate expressions on their faces. Damn - unexpected.

"Hey," Cassandra warily said taking a step over to his side with vigilance.

"We came here to pick you up for our next study session?" Stone quickly said in a perplexed tone, his brows raised, puzzled. where the hell did he get that idea?

"Come on, why don't we get back to the annex." Cassandra and Stone placed their hands on his back pushing him away from the seat as they slowly walked out of the bar with anxious looks. Stone slipped the bottle in his pocket then gave Cassandra a knowing look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First I want to apologize for not updating this sooner. I've been really busy with school and soccer practice that I didn't really get any time to write, but this weekend, so I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update again. I do hope you guys liked this chapter and I am very sorry for not updating this sooner. Second, I do plan on making the next few chapters longer, sorry they're not so long. Hopefully they'll be longer than the last few. Well, here you have it. This chapter is more of just talking and figuring out what they're going to do next.  
><strong>

**If there are mistakes I do apologize for that. Haven't really had the chance to go back over it and review it. **

**leave a review and let me how I did? Or criticize me. Which ever works for you. **


End file.
